


Beautiful

by Desdimonda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Mercy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy struggles to accept the changes to her body - Genji wants to remind her how beautiful she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

It was the little things.

The way she side stepped the mirrors. The way she stopped wearing her fitted shirts, opting for her looser tops and sweaters. The way she started to wear more than just her underwear to bed. 

He couldn’t quite understand why at first. Why she was wanting to shy away from looking at her beauty; why she was wanting to cover that which he loved. One day he found her pushing clothes into a bag, clothes she used to wear - that she used to love.

“Don’t you like them any more?” Genji had asked, confused.

Angela had paused, her hand suspended above the black plastic bag, a pair of her favourite jeans bunched in her hand. 

“They don’t fit.” Was all she said, not looking at him as she stuffed the jeans into the bag before throwing the full bag aside.

Then, he understood.

He watched as idly, she pulled down the edge of her baggy sweater that covered a rounded stomach, peppered in silver stretch marks, an echo of the sheen of his metal. The sweater was so long it was half way down her thighs; thighs so thick that they filled her black jeans, stretching the seams as she moved.

But he saw nothing wrong. He remembered the way her skin felt beneath his hands; soft, full, his fingers sinking into the flesh as he held her, as he kissed her, as he made love to her. She felt beautiful; she looked beautiful; she was just, Angela.

Had she forgotten how she made him feel? How she still looked through his eyes, after all these years?

It was time to remind her. He _never_ wanted her to forget.

Gently, he took her hand and pulled her away from the bag, from the pile of clothes that held a memory she didn’t want to keep. Genji sat her on the edge of the bed and knelt before her, his eyes wide, his smile, gentle.

Angela wrung her fingers together, pulling the loose sweater from her stomach, hiding the rolls of fat, peppered with silver; hiding the thick thighs that stretched her jeans; that chafed. Metal fingers pried her anxious hands apart, slowly, and she caught her lover’s gaze, shadowed by his helm.

He didn’t speak; he didn’t need to. His touch fell to her waist, sliding beneath her sweater as it rolled along the waistband of her jeans, caressing the spill of her stomach as he unhooked the button and pulled down her zip. 

His touch was cool, gentle, and Angela at last, smiled. Her hands were still anxious, fiddling with the bed sheets, coiling into the soft cotton as he touched her stomach and tugged on her jeans, pulling them down her thighs.

“I haven’t seen you smile all day,” he said, leaning down to kiss her bared thigh as he pulled her jeans off past her calves, his metal fingers gliding along her skin, rustled in her downy hairs.

“You always manage to make me again - somehow,” she said, hiding beneath the shock of white hair that covered the right side of her face, flushed red. She looked away, so acutely aware of her skin, of her thighs, of her flesh that wobbled; of her flesh that was etched in stretch marks; that was indented with the lines of her tight jeans; with the squash of her stomach as she leaned forward with a laugh as he kissed again - once, twice, thrice, the brush of his lips gentle against her flesh. The metal parts of his face, cold.

“I wanted to to make you smile again - and remind you that I love you,” he said, trailing several more kisses along her warm inner thigh as he pushed apart her legs. “ _Every_ part of you.”

Angela took a hand from the sheets and curved it around his head, her fingers winding around the silk ribbon as she felt the bite of his teeth graze her flesh. A whisper of a moan passed her lips at the sensation, her body arching as her confidence grew in tandem with her pleasure.

Genji’s hand slid beneath her sweater, his metal fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her stomach, bunched up from her position on the edge of the bed. She flinched at the touch as she remembered - remembered how it looked, how it felt.

But beneath his touch, his gaze, his kiss - she felt, _beautiful_.


End file.
